1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooler for cooling an electronic device and more particularly, to a modularized cooler.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a rear side view of a fluid cooling type cooler for computer according to the prior art. According to this design, the heat-exchange tubes 10 of the cooler are arranged in a staggered manner that imparts a barrier to the flowing of currents of air caused by the fan 11, thereby resulting in a high wind resistance between the fan 11 and the heat radiator 1. The staggered arrangement of the heat-exchange tubes 10 results in a bulky size of the heat radiator 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, the heat-exchange tubes 10 of the heat radiator 1 are fixedly mounted inside the radiation fins 12 and arranged into two rows that are spaced from the fan 11 at different distances, thereby defining a hot flow zone 13 and a sub-hot flow zone 14 that cause direct heat conduction at the radiation fins 12 to lower heat dissipation efficiency. Further, because the heat-exchange tubes 10 are fixedly mounted inside the radiation fins 12, the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat radiator 1 is fixed, and the user cannot change or expand the design.